Miss Independent
by Caliente
Summary: one-shot vignette set sometime post-Ascension –– Rogue contemplates love's course and how she feels about the way her life's turned out. –– sappy Rogue/Gambit songfic


Author's Note: Hey. So I've never written anything before. Okay, I have but it's not done yet. Anyway, I thought a one shot shameless song fic might be fun. I'm sure others have used this song before but hopefully I'm not stealing somebody's plot as well. If I am, sorry.

Disclaimer: Here's the deal. I'm a high school student. I own nothing. Nada. Not Marvel and not Kelly Clarkson's song Miss Independent.

This is set after Apocalypses destruction. I don't know when or how but the X-Men are back at the Institute and Magneto is still their enemy.

**Miss Independent**

by, Caliente

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance_

Rogue was sitting in her bed after another pointless day at school. She sat staring at her journal. Memories flooded back to her. He saved her from the ancient evil. Why did he do it? They were on opposite teams. He hadn't said a word after. He just smiled, kissed her gloved hand, and walked away.

  
_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

Then one day he had shown up at the Institute. He was with Storm, apparently having gone through some sort of ordeal together. (A/N: Shadow King, original comics) He was not longer working for Magneto and he wanted to join the X-Men. And Xavier had let him.

  
_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

He constantly flirted with her. Whenever she walked in a room, there he was. He never let her alone. She knew he just saw her as a challenge. He wanted to touch the untouchable girl. She couldn't stand his attention and kept pushing him away.

  
_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive_

He asked her out on a date. She refused him. He kept asking her and asking her. She wouldn't have it. She told him to leave her be. She begged him to leave her alone. All she wanted was to hide in her shell. He kept trying to draw her out.

  
_Said ooh, she fell in love  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

Rogue sighed at her journal. She continued to flip through it. She tried to remember when it had happened. When her feelings had changed. The time his flirting became actual feelings. When her tolerant retorts became flirtations. When they began to love.  
  
_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

He always hit on her. Even after she blatantly told him that nothing would ever happen. She told him off and gave him attitude every time he hit on her. She was cold and harsh and brutal to him. An ice cold bitch, and still he chased her.

  
_But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

The day he gave her a present. It wasn't roses or chocolate or anything like that. He gave her a journal. The very journal she was holding at that moment. He had said, "Mebbe if y' write down y' feelin's, y' will see how y' really feel." And he had given her a peck on the cheek.

  
_So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection_

She only had a tiny jolt of his memories and powers. Just a mere moment really but that was all that it took. She felt him in her mind. He comforted her and told her that she didn't have to be alone anymore. He told her that he would always be there for her. He would never leave her.

  
_She fell in love.  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true_

Rogue looked up from her journal at a picture of him that she had hidden under her mattress. That day he had promised never to leave her. He told her he would never let her be alone again. He had promised his life to her.  
  
_When Miss __Independence__ walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

One Valentine's day he told her. He said that he loved her. He told her the truth, that she had stolen his heart. He said, "I be de t'ief chere and dere you go stealin' my heart." (A/N: I sorta borrowed that from on of the comics.) He smiled and kissed her. A real kiss. Even if it was only for a moment.

  
_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel..._

Touch. A real touch. It made her feel. It made her real. He made her real. His love for her made her human again. He saved her. Again. And she finally told him. She admitted her true feelings too. He loved her and she…  
  
_What is the feelin' takin' over_?  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true..._

Loved him.

So there you go. Tell me what you think. I mean, if you want to. It's all good. I had fun writing it and that's all that matters. Okay I'm lying. RESPOND PLZ! Please, please, please, please… Okay, I'm lame. But it's okay 'cause you like it. Hehe. Adios.


End file.
